The work capabilities of the electric spark are well known. Atmospheric lightning is an example of the destructive power of ungoverned sparking capabilities.
The use of the spark to melt metal is a well known art. The creation and utilization of electric sparks for certain productive uses as well as the control of its power and regulation of its operation is also well known in the art.
I briefly describe its action and calculation of its results. The circuit and the switching arrangement allow a cumulative capacity addition such as is found in all parallel capacitance circuits. The formula for capacity of capacitors as they are added is: C (total) = C.sub.1 + C.sub.2 + C.sub.3 + C.sub.4 . . . .
Some scientific research which relates to my process for which I am seeking a patent is evident.
I cite basic scientific theory of: work, energy, ionization, spark discharge, etc.
Energy stored in condenser (Farad) CE.sup.2 or ##EQU1##
From the occurance of a spark when a condenser (Leydon Jar) is discharged it may be inferred that the capacitor (Jar) has energy stored in it. Whenever a condenser (Conductor) is discharged, work is being done, a strict measure of which is the energy dissipated in the form of heat, or otherwise, when the current flows. It is possible to calculate the energy associated with any charge when we know the potential at the place occupied by the charge.
This energy is available to produce the current when the condenser (Conductor) is discharged. In most cases it appears entirely in the form of heat in a wire or electrode carrying the current, or in the case of spark discharge, owing to the high temperature, light and also sound may produce.
In practice, it is useful to have a unit of capacity founded upon the volt and coulomb. This capacity such that a charge of 1 coulomb raises the potential to 1 volt is said to be 1 farad. (farad = 10.sup.6 microfarads) The farad is founded on the electro magnetic system of units, being derived from the volt and ampere. There is a relation between this unit and the electro static unit of capacity. 1 farad = 9 .times. 10 electro units of capacity.
Whenever a charge of electricity is situated in an electrical field it experiences a force. When a charge is allowed to move in the direction of force, work is done upon it. The law of inverse square holds. Hence, a positive charge experiences a force tending to drive it from points of higher to points of lower potential. We define the difference in potential between the two points as the work done in moving a positive charge from one point to the other. Thus the difference of potential is measured in ergs per unit charge.
Air, as a rule, is a non-conductor, but for a very strong electrical field this ceases to be the case and air becomes a conductor. Liquids likewise have various conductive capabilities.
When a positive charge is placed on a capacitor its potential is raised.
In certain cases it is possible to calculate the charge of a capacitor produced by placing a given charge upon it. There is a definite relation between the charge and the potential produced by the charge. The ratio of the charge placed upon a capacitor to the potential produced by that charge, is the capacity of the capacitor. Thus, if C is the capacity, Q the charge, and V is the potential, the capacitor due to that charge then C = Q/V. Where condensers are joined in parallel, the resulting capacities are the sum of the separate capacities.
I describe a quantity of electricity which passes. When 1 ampere flows for one second, it is called a coulomb. A coulomb is the practical unit of quantity of electricity upon the same system as that upon which the ampere, volt, and ohm were devised.
Electric spark arc space between two conductors may become conductive. With air at atmospheric pressure, the difference of potential that must exist between the conductors before any current passes is considerable. It depends upon the difference apart of the conductors and also upon their shape.
At first, a faint hissing sound is heard and in the dark, a faint violet colored glow can be seen. This is called a Brush Discharge. Upon further raising the potential or approximating the conductors closer together or nearly in contact, a point is eventually reached in which a sudden crackling discharge takes place. This consists of a singular or a succession of discharges, each one being accompanied by a luminous streak of light to form almost exactly like a flash of lightning. This is called Spark Discharge. Spark Discharge also occurs upon contact with and of the conductors transferring the work capabilities relating there to the various conducting bodies.
The quality, intensity, frequency, and rechargeability of the spark producing capabilities in the electrical circuit with its related work producing capabilities utilizing new electronic circuitry and new mechanical designs together with other unique related features in certain aspects of metal treatment, is the object of my invention.
To create and control the electronic generation of sparks and to regulate the electrode, its position, and its interaction with metal is covered in two phases of this invention.
One approach covered is the use of the produced, controlled, regulated and monitored emitted spark and its interaction with contacted metal in the presence of the earth's atmosphere. In this manner, the created spark is discharged to contact the metal. A resultant surface eruption of the metal exists. The carrier of the spark from the spark generator to the work piece is an electrode. The quality of the spark, the consistency of the electrode, the mode of application, and the material of the work piece all contribute to this interaction relationship.
Work pieces so treated accordingly act in different manners. One can treat work pieces such as seaming chucks and rolls for can manufacture such that the surfaces are hardened to give longer wear life. Automotive engine valves and other cylindrical or round surfaces can be so treated. In addition, contoured or flat surfaces of varying width and breadth such as tools and dies can be so treated to change the metallic surfaces resulting in better performance. Softer metals can be so treated to give surface strength for varying work results.
Conversely to the use of the spark in atmospheric gases, one can utilize the productive power of a created, controlled, regulated, and modulated spark for spark erosion of electrically conductive material in a liquid medium. The interaction and work results of the spark, the electrode and the work piece is completely different from the above described air treated process. Thus, electric spark discharge in a liquid results in the process known as Electrical Discharge Machining and has many ramifications for use and utility. Some uses for this process are in tool and die manufacture, and for broken tap removal, surface honing, etc.
The above sets out two different methods of use of the generated spark in one unit or components which constitute this particular invention, using similar electronic and mechanical equipment and is new in the art. Its utility is in the specific adaptation to a unique and new unit of manufacture and process of utilization as a working machine.
In this invention new and novel specific components, units of manufacture and use, as well as new fundamental machine design and new electrical circuits with its new electro-mechanical responsive elements are set out which have adaptations to increase the effectiveness, efficiency, and economics of electric spark discharge work capabilities, all incorporated in one working model machine.